Spinel Sun
/Image Gallery }} Spinel Sun (スピネル・サン, Supineru San) is a fictional character in CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Spinel is one of Eriol Hiiragizawa's guardians, designed to be the counterpart of Cerberus. Naming Spinel was given the nickname "Suppi" (Spinny in Cardcaptors) by his fellow guardian, Ruby Moon. He detests the nickname, despite it being a variation of his name, and broods whenever Ruby uses it. He is known as Spinner Sun in the English adaptation Cardcaptors. Similarly to Ruby Moon, Spinel is named after a jewel. Spinel is a type of bluish-black precious stone, which could allude to Spinel's dark fur. Appearance In his borrowed form, he looks like a small black cat with butterfly-like blue wings. Once transformed, though, he resembles a black panther with pointy ears, enlarged wings, and a blue gem in the middle of his forehead. The gem is also placed into the silver butterfly armor he wears on his chest. Being a cat, his pupils are slits. Personality Spinel is one of Eriol Hiiragizawa's guardians, designed to be the counterpart of Cerberus but their personalities are completely different. While Cerberus tends to be active, energetic and spends the days playing video games, Spinel is calm and refined, spending much of his time reading while hating loud noises. Although they tend to argue a lot, their bond is that of friends. Spinel's "weakness", given to him by an amused Eriol, is anything sugary or sweet-filled. Eating any amount of them will cause him to become "drunk," which in Spinel's case is a state of loud, frenzied gluttony while acting like a spoiled child, a state that is worse than that of the much older Cerberus, who regularly has sugar and is used to it. In this state, Spinel can also become easily emotional and he has the ability to fire energy balls from his mouth which on one occasion forced Kero to temporarily abandon his usual fondness for sweets as he attempted to stop Spinel from causing havoc. Kero even had to change into his true form to deflect the damage from one of Spinel's energy balls. Because of this vulnerability, Spinel expresses a distaste for sweets. Plot Sakura Card Arc Originally appearing as a shadowy figure with Ruby and Eriol wherever Sakura Kinomoto had to use her magic, his borrowed form is first seen in the mansion when he tells Eriol not to make any hasty decisions. Later, he and Ruby watch as the Dash card goes out of control. Ruby says the watching humans amuse her, and Spinel comments that this is no laughing matter and a Clow Card could be at stake. Eriol informs Ruby that there is going to be a bake sale at the school, and asks her to go so she can keep a watch on Sakura. Ruby agrees but only if Spinel goes with. Spinel worries that Cerberus may sense his presence so Eriol casts a spell to hide his true form. Once there, he meets Cerberus who comically thinks he is a stuffed toy. As an act of friendship, Cerberus begins shoving numerous candy bars and treats down Spinel's throat. This causes him to go silly and berserk and eat all the sweets in sight. Cerberus attempts to stop him, but this angers Spinel and he hastily fires a red beam at Cerberus. With the help of Sakura, Cerberus gets everyone to sleep, and transforms into his true self to stop Spinel. This works, but Sakura doesn't believe Cerberus didn't do it. Eriol holds Spinel in his arms and reprimands him for eating so many sweets although he remarks that Spinel and Kero got along well together. Special Feature Spinel is seen again with Cereberus, eating takoyaki with him, only to go after the last piece across the town Powers and Abilities Flight: Using his butterfly-like wings, he is capable of flying at high speeds. Barriers/Shields: Like all the guardians, Spinel has demonstrated the ability to create barriers of energy to block attacks. Energy Beams: Much like Cerberus' fire-based abilities, Spinel can shoot beams of red energy from his mouth. Solar & Light Empowerment: His magic grows much stronger when he draws strength from the sun and light. 'Control over Solar Energy: '''He can freely harness the sun's energy and convert it into strong bursts of sunlight that are capable melting and burning things. Unlike Cerberus and Yue, he and Ruby Moon are not able to transform between their fake and real forms themselves, they need Eriol to do so. However, in the animated homage to CLAMP known as ''Clamp in Wonderland 2, he was able to change himself, but this is not canon. Trivia *Katsuyuki Konishi who voices Spinel Sun's true form also voices Yoshiyuki Terada in the third season of the Cardcaptor Sakura Japanese-language anime. *He is voiced by Colin Murdock (both forms) in the English version. Yumi Touma provides the voice for Spinel in his false form while Katsuyuki Konishi voices his true self. His false form is voiced by Philece Sampler in the second movie. Navigation es:SpinelSun Category:Characters Category:Male characters